Croâpaud Ultime
Croâpaud Ultime '''est un ennemi qui apparaît dans le NOYAU lors du Mode Normal, et dans les Ruines lors du Mode Difficile. C'est une version améliorée de Croâpaud. Profile Apparence Croâpaud Ultime a une apparence basé sur celle d'un Croâpaud mais avec des pointes sur sa tête et ses paupières, accompagnées d'un manchon en forme de couronne sur le dessus de sa tête. Ses «épaules» sont décorées d'excroissances acérées, tandis que la silhouette entre ses jambes forme un visage avec un sourire triangulaire et des yeux en forme de croix. Personnalité La personnalité du Croâpaud Ultime semble être l'opposé de celle du Croâpaud, il possède beaucoup plus d'expérience, de courage et d'estime de sang-froid. En Combat Apparaît avec * Héroplasme * Astigmate * Mitgospel (Mode Difficile) Attaques * Une vague de mouche arrive du haut du Bullet Board. Elles s'arrêtent, puis se dirigent vers l' ÂME du protagoniste. * Une grenouille saute et poursuit l'ÂME. Elle peut atterrir sur n'importe quel côté du Bullet Board avant de sauter une nouvelle fois. Stratégie * Pour épargner Croâpaud Ultime, choisissez l'action Mystify. Il réalisera alors qu'il a encore des choses à apprendre de ce monde. * Il peut aussi être épargné après avoir été complimenté (Compliment) ou menacé (Threaten), comme pour Croâpaud. Cependant: ** Complimenter Croâpaud Ultime réduit également l'AT, et le menacer réduit la DEF. Cela peut être utilisé de manière stratégique selon les situations. * Rester en bas du Bullet Board permet d'avoir plus temps pour éviter l'attaque des mouches. Déplacer lentement l'ÂME rend les esquives plus faciles. * Tourner autour de la grenouille avec l'ÂME peut causer à celle-ci de ne jamais atterrir, ce qui peut terminer son tour après seulement un saut. Citations * ''Skip, jump. ''Neutre' * ''Robbit, robbit. Neutre * Creak, creak. 'Neutre' * Woof. 'Neutre' * Shudder, Shudder. 'Threaten' * Nod, nod. Compliment * (Thought-ful Croak) Mystify * (Impress-ed Croak) confronte à Astigmate Texte d'ambiance * Its future looks brighter and brighter. Check * Croâpaud Ultime was already there, waiting for you. seul * What A Nightmare! avec Héroplasme et Astigmate * Croâpaud Ultime hopped in...? seul en Mode Difficile * That doesn’t seem correct. en Mode Difficile avec'' ''Astigmate * Can you believe it? en Mode Difficile avec Héroplasme * Croâpaud Ultime stopped chasing Mitgospel around. en Mode Difficile avec Mitgospel * Croâpaud Ultime knows exactly why it’s here. Neutre * The battlefield is filled with the smell of mustard seed. Neutre * Croâpaud Ultime jumps ominously up and down. Neutre * You are intimidated by Croâpaud Ultime’s strength. Neutre * You are intimidated by Croâpaud Ultime’s strength. Truly. Neutre * You compliment the Croâpaud Ultime. It understood you perfectly. Its ATTACK dropped. Compliment * You threaten the Croâpaud Ultime. It understood you perfectly. Its DEFENSE dropped. Threaten * You did something mysterious. Croâpaud Ultime recognizes it has more to learn from this world. Mystify * You did something mysterious. But nothing happened. #2+ * Croâpaud Ultime seems reluctant to fight you. être épargné * Croâpaud Ultime stands its ground. 'de [[HP]]' Fins Crédits de la Route Vrai Pacifiste * Texte blanc - "Searching for Life's Meaning" * Texte Jaune - "Giving Life Its Own Meaning" ** Pour avoir le Texte Jaune, Croâpaud Ultime doit être mystifié puis épargné. Nom "Final" fait référence au fait que Croâpaud Ultime est la version finale de lui même ou l'évolution de Croâpaud. Étant l'un des derniers ennemis du jeu, "final" pourrait aussi signifier que Croâpaud a gagné en sagesse, en force et en compréhension durant son parcours où il a surmonté les obstacles, la confusion et les difficultés dans sa vie afin de trouver la raison pour laquelle il existe. Details * Croâpaud Ultime est l'un des monstres qui a été transformé en Amalgami, plus précisément Reaper Bird. * La plupart des citations et textes d'ambiance de Croâpaud Ultime sont la version opposée de ceux de Croâpaud, comme par exemple un aboiement au lieu d'un miaulement, le fait qu'il comprenne parfaitement ce qu'il entend, et qu'il reste sur ses positions quand il a peu de HP au lieu d'essayer de s'enfuir. Cela reflète un thème général dans le NOYAU, où les monstres qui étaient faibles au début sont devenus plus forts et meilleurs, exactement comme le protagoniste à ce stade du jeu. * Le nom de Croâpaud Ultime pourrait faire référence à Starman et Final Starman de la série EarthBound, sachant que dans les deux cas, la version "Finale" de l'ennemi est recouverte de piquants. de:Final Froggit en:Final Froggit es:‎Final Froggit ja:Final Froggit pl:Final Froggit ru:Финальный Фроггит zh:‎終極青蟈 Catégorie:NOYAU Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Ennemis Mode Difficile